Hollywoodedge, Crash Metal Shatter PE110201
This sound effect can be found on The Premiere Edition Volume 1, which was made by The Hollywood Edge. A similar sound effect, Hollywoodedge, Bullet Bounces Off Fr PE114801, is also available on the same library. Sound Effect Description Crash Mix 2; Metal Impact With Metal Crunch And Slight Shake After ( No Glass ) . Clean, Full Length and Unedited Link to the Sound Effect * AudioMicro * SourceAudio Similar Variations * AudioMicro: Car Crash SS010101 * AudioMicro: Car Crash Roll 1 SS010201 * AudioMicro: Car Crash Roll 3 SS010203 Used In TV Shows * Adventures from the Book of Virtues * Adventures in Wonderland (Heard once in "The Rules of the Game".) * The Adventures of Chuck and Friends * Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog * Alvin and the Chipmunks (2015 TV Series) * The Amazing World of Gumball * The Angry Beavers * Atomic Betty * Bob the Builder (1998 TV Series) (Heard once in "Scratch's Hidden Treasures".) * Bob the Builder (2015 TV Series) * Back at the Barnyard (Heard once in "Animal Farmers".) * The Backyardigans (Heard once in "Special Delivery".) * Bear in the Big Blue House * Beavis & Butthead * Bernard Bear * Big Guy and Rusty the Boy Robot (Heard only in the intro.) * Bigfoot Presents: Meteor and the Mighty Monster Trucks (Heard once in "The Big Time Out".) * Bobby's World (Heard once in "It's a Generic Life" when Bobby, as Hulk pulls a piece of the roller coaster out.) * Bob's Burgers * The Brothers Grunt * Casualty * CatDog (Heard once in "Dog Gone".) * Chowder * ChuckleVision (Heard once in "Cable Fable".) * Chuck * Clarence * Coronation Street * Danger Rangers * Destroyed in Seconds * Donkey Kong Country * Ed, Edd n' Eddy (Heard in "Dawn of the Eds".) * Emmerdale * The Eric Andre Show * Everybody Hates Chris (Heard once in "Everybody Hates Driving".) * Exosquad * The Fairly OddParents * Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends (Heard once in “Store Wars” and “Everyone Knows It’s Bendy”.) * Freaky * Futurama * Garfield and Friends (Heard once in "If It's Tuesday".) * The Garfield Show * GirlStuff/BoyStuff (Heard once in "Games Peeps Play" and "Skaterchick".) * Go, Diego, Go! * Go Jetters (Heard once in "Bonneville Salt Flats".) * Godzilla: The Series * Good Eats (Heard once in "Great Balls of Meat".) * Goof Troop * Greeny Phantom (Heard once in a slowed down version in "Mega Market".) * Grim & Evil * Harvey Street Kids * Henry's Amazing Animals (Heard once in "Animal Weapons".) * Hey Arnold! * Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi * Hotel Transylvania (2017 TV Series) * Hilltop Hospital (Heard only in the intro for the English version.) * I Am Weasel (Heard once in "This Bridge, Not Weasel Bridge" and "I.R. on Sun".) * I Dare You! The Ultimate Challenge * The Inside Story * Inspector Gadget (2015 TV Series) * Invader Zim * Johnny Test * Kappa Mikey * Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil * Kim Possible * Kuu Kuu Harajuku (Heard once in "Bad Boy and Little Girl".) * L.A Heat * Lazytown * Lethal Weapon * The Looney Tunes Show * The Loud House (Heard once in "Study Muffin".) * The Magic School Bus * Mega Man * Megas XLR * Mickey Mouse Works * Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir * Monster Truck Adventures (Heard once in "The Big Time Out".) * The Muppet Show * My Life as a Teenage Robot (Heard once in "A Robot for All Seasons".) * NASCAR Racers * Nash Bridges * The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (Heard in "The Good, the Bad, and the Tigger".) * New Looney Tunes * Nick Arcade * Oh Yeah! Cartoons (Heard once in "Date with Danger".) * Once Upon A Time * Ozzy & Drix * Pecola * Polly Pocket * Power Rangers * Planet Sheen * Reboot * Rescue 911 * Road Rovers * Robot Chicken * Rocko's Modern Life (Heard once in "Canned".) * Rolf's Amazing World Of Animals * Rolie Polie Olie * Rugrats * Samurai Jack (Heard many times in a row in "EPISODE III".) * Shaun the Sheep * Sidekick * The Simpsons * Sitting Ducks * Spider-Man: The Animated Series * Spliced * SpongeBob SquarePants * Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) (Heard once in "Kidnapped".) * Stressed Eric * Super Dave: Daredevil for Hire * Super Duper Sumos * Superman: The Animated Series * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012) * Tiny Toon Adventures * Tom and Jerry Tales (Heard once in "More Powers to You!".) * Top Gear * Thunderbirds (1965 TV Series) * Ultimate Spider-Man * VeggieTales * Wabbit: A Looney Tunes Production * Wayside * What a Cartoon! (Heard once in "Help?".) * What-a-Mess * What Ever Happened to Robot Jones? * What's New, Scooby-Doo? * World's Wildest Police Videos * Yin Yang Yo! TV Specials * Inspector Gadget Saves Christmas (1992) Movies * 101 Dalmatians 2: Patch's London Adventure (2003) * 976-EVIL II: The Astral Factor (1991) * Aakrosh: Cyclone of Anger (1998) (Heard once in a high pitch.) * Ace Ventura: Pet Detective (1994) * An Extremely Goofy Movie (2000) (Heard once in a low pitch.) * Antikiller 2: Antiterror (2003) * Asteroid (1997) * Atomic Train (1999) * Avenging Angelo (2002) * Bad Boys II (2003) (Heard in a high pitch.) * Barnyard (2006) * Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas (1997) * The Big Fall (1997) * Billy & Mandy's Big Boogey Adventure (2007) (Heard subtlety after the Boogeyman runs off a cliff near the end.) * Black Cat Run (1998) * Black Cadillac (2003) * Blues Brothers 2000 (1998) (Heard in various pitches.) * Body Armour (2007) * The Bourne Identity (2002) * The Brave Little Toaster Goes to Mars (1998) * Broken Arrow (1996) * Care Bears: Journey to Joke-a-Lot (2004) * Cars 3 (2017) * The Cat in the Hat (2003) * Color of Night (1994) * Cop and a Half (1993) * Crash Point Zero (2000) * CyberTracker (1994) * Cyborg Cop II (1994) * Dark Breed (1996) * Dead Presidents (1995) * Deadly Outbreak (1995) * Doublecross on Costa's Island (1997) * Endangered Species (2003) * Executive Target (1997) * Expert Weapon (1993) * The Fast and the Furious (2001) * Father Hood (1993) * Felony (1995) * Ferdinand (2017) * Final Destination 3 (2006) * Fire Down Below (1997) * The French Connection (1971) (Only heard in the remastered version.) * The Fugitive (1993) (Heard twice during the Train Wreck sequence) * G.I. Joe: The Rise of Cobra (2009) * Godzilla (1998) * GoldenEye (1995) * Gone in 60 Seconds (1974) (Only heard in the remastered version.) * Gone in 60 Seconds 2 (1988) * The Good Son (1993) * The Grinch (2018) (Heard in a low volume.) * The Hangover (2009) * Hit-and-Run Squad (2019) * Hocus Pocus (1993) * Home Alone 2: Lost in New York (1992) * Home on the Range (2004) * The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996) * Hunter and the Hunted (2016) * Ice (1994) * Iceman (2014) * Ice Age (2002) * Ice Age: Collision Course (2016) * Identity Thief (2013) * In Hell (2003) * The Incredibles (2004) * The Incredibles 2 (2018) * Independence Day (1996) * The Island (2005) (Heard in a high pitch.) * Jingle All the Way (1996) * Land of the Free (1998) * Landslide (1992) * Last Man Standing (1995) * Legion (2010) * Lethal Tender (1996) * Looney Tunes: Back in Action (2003) * Man With A Gun (1995) * Marcus: The Movie (2007) * The Mighty Kong (1998) * Mo' Money (1992) * Monster Mash (2000) * Megamind (2010) * Mr. Magoo (1997) * Mr. Nice Guy (1997) * Non-Stop (2014) * Now You See Me (2013) * On the Border (1998) * Olympus Has Fallen (2013) * Poltergeist (2015) * Rage (1995) * Recess: School's Out (2001) * Revenge on the Highway (1992) * Riot (1996) * RoboCop 3 (1993) * The Rock (1996) * The Rocketeer (1991) * The Rugrats Movie (1998) * Rugrats Go Wild (2003) * Run (1991) * Samurai Jack: The Premiere Movie (2001) (Heard many times in a row in segment "The First Fight" AKA EPISODE III.) * S.W.A.T. (2003) * Scooby-Doo and the Loch Ness Monster (2004) * The Sender (1997) * Shattered Lies (2002) (Heard in a high pitch.) * The Sitter (2011) * Speed (1994) * The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie (2004) * Steal (2002) * The Sweeper (1996) (Heard in various pitches.) * Texasville (1990) * Texasville (1990)Time Lapse (2001) * Traitor's Heart (1999) * Triads: The Inside Story (1989) * True Lies (1994) * The Underground (1997) (Heard in a high pitch.) * Universal Soldier Day of Reckoning (2012) * Vacation (2015) * Valentine's Day (2010) * The Young Man (1994) Shorts * Cars 3: Miss Fritter's Racing Skoool (2017) * LEGO Happy New Years...in the FUTURE!? (2017) * SheeZaam (2005) * Stage Fright (1997) (Short) Documentaries * Train Wrecks (1999) * Velocity: Runaway Trains Home Videos * Reader Rabbit and the Alphabet Race Live Events Commercials Logos Video Games Trailers TV Spots Online Videos YouTube Videos Miscellaneous Anime * Ape Escape (2002 CG Shorts) * Akira (1988) (Heard in the Pioneer-dubbed version.) * Best Student Council * Clannad * DragonBall Z Abridged (TeamFourStar) (Heard multiple times in "Super Android 13".) * Highschool of the Dead (Heard thrice in Episode 3.) * Hyperdimension Neptunia: The Animation * Initial D: Extra Stage * Initial D: First Stage Image Gallery Hollywoodedge, Crash Metal Shatter PE110201/Image Gallery Audio Samples Category:Pages with broken file links Category:Unknown Sound Effects